One Thing Leads To Another
by Donna Lynn
Summary: It's been a year since Manticore has been destroyed and in that time Max and Alec have grown to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

**One Thing Leads To Another  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 13,543  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language and sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's been a year since Manticore has been destroyed and in that time Max and Alec have to know each other better.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** _Another of many NC-17 stories that weren't posted for a long time or removed but are now being put back. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Come on you have to do better than that," Alec said to Max as they sparred. "Don't tell me I'm in better shape than you," he said teasing her.<p>

It had been almost a year since Manticore was destroyed and a lot of things had changed in that year. When Max had escaped or was let go more like it. She found out that Logan moved on. Moved on to Asha to be precise. Herbal and Kendra left Seattle and that left Sketchy, Original Cindy, Alec and Joshua. Okay, you can count Rafer but she didn't really like him all that much.

Things were pretty much the same between her Sketchy and Original Cindy. Things between her and Logan were the same but different. She only saw him when he had an assignment for her. With the virus and not 'seeing' him anymore they didn't really talk much.

Max laughed at Alec then moved faster than the average eye could see and tripped him making him land on his back with her on top with her hand on his throat. "No, just faster," she said grinning down at him. He grinned back and grabbed her wrist quick as lighting and had her on her stomach with her arms pinned behind her back. He leaned down next to her ear, "Yea, but I'm more efficient."

He let go of her arms and stood. "I think we're getting better at this," he said mocking her punches and kicks.

She stood and brushed herself off, "No just getting used to it."

Things between her and Alec had changed a lot in the past year. At first they found each other annoying and put up with each other for the simple fact they were both from Manticore and of the same X-series. They themselves changed in the past year. Max finally saw Alec's good side when Original Cindy harassed her into giving him a chance. Alec finally let himself see how Max could be so caring about everything and still be able to do what she had to do.

After that, they were getting to know each other past Manticore. They both knew they were revved up human beings with feline DNA. What they didn't know were each other's personalities. After a couple of months they knew each other pretty well. Now, you saw them together pretty much all the time. They worked together at Jam Pony and on the assignments that Logan gave Max. You could see them at the Crash hanging out with Original Cindy and Sketchy. Lately, they'd been having early morning workouts.

"You're going by Joshua's tonight right?" he asked running the towel through his hair.

She wiped off the back of her neck and wiped her face off. "Yeah, I told him I would drop by tonight give him some company you know," she said throwing the towel in her bag.

Alec kneeled down by his bag and watched Max as she straitened herself up from there sparring. The past couple of months he noticed he was having _other_ feelings for her. He didn't know what to think of them. He had never felt this way before. He wanted to talk to her about his feelings, but he didn't want to alarm her. So, he kept them to himself.

He put a few things in his bag and zipped it up. He stood with the bag on his shoulder, "I guess I'll catch you later then."

"Yeah, I might stop by the Crash after he goes to sleep," she said picking her bag up.

He smiled, "See ya later then."

"Yeah," she smiled back. He turned and left. She watched him leave letting the smile fade from her face. Her feelings for him of late had been changing to something more than friendship. But, she didn't think he would be ready to here about those kinds of feelings. It had only been a year since he was able to get away from Manticore. She didn't want to make him feel crowded. It took them long enough to get where they were.

* * *

><p>"Sketchy baby, when you gonna figure out you ain't goin to beat Alec at that damn game?" Original Cindy said leaning on the table.<p>

"It will happen one day soon," Sketchy said as he watched Alec's every move.

Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "So is my boo coming by tonight?" she asked not speaking to anyone in particular.

"She said she was going to stop by Joshua's. She might drop by later," Alec said pocketing the eight ball for the tenth game in a row...and winning. Alec couldn't help but laugh as Sketchy beat his head with the pool stick. "You wanna play a game Cindy?" Alec asked pointing to the pool table.

"Original Cindy ain't no fool baby boo," Original Cindy said. Alec smiled at her nickname for him. She called Max Boo so she called him Baby Boo. "Why don't yall come over here with Original Cindy and have some beer," she said pouring two more beers.

"Make that three," Max said coming to sit by her at the table.

"Hey boo how you doin?" Original Cindy said pouring Max a beer.

"How's Joshua?" Alec said coming to sit with Max and Original Cindy.

"He's good. I read him to sleep by accident," Max said smiling. She looked to Sketchy and said, "Hey Sketchy want to play?"

If looks could kill Sketchy would have killed Max on the spot.

"I don't think Sketchy want to play anymore. Alec done whooped his ass ten times in a row tonight," Original Cindy said.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Sketchy said putting his pool stick away.

Alec stood from the table and extended his hand to Sketchy, "Hey no hard feelings right man?"

Sketchy shook his hand, "No hard feelings man. See you guys later."

"See ya," Max and Original Cindy said in unison.

"I can't believe you ain't even let him win," Original Cindy said.

"I can't help it," Alec said chuckling.

"You can be so mean," Max said poking him in the side with her elbow.

"You should talk," he said accusingly.

Original Cindy watched the exchange between the too. She noticed their actions towards each other for months now. They were good for each other she thought. Everyday that went by they were getting closer. To the average person they appeared to be brother and sister. But, Original Cindy ain't no fool.

"Well I think I'm gonna head to the house boo's," Original Cindy said grabbing her jacket.

"Got company waiting on you?" Max asked curiously.

"Maybe," Original Cindy said winking at Max and Alec.

Max smiled and Alec raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Goodnight boo's," Original Cindy said as she left.

"See ya later," Max said.

"Such a shame," Alec said.

"What?" Max asked.

"That I'm not going with her," he said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him in the shoulder. "Did I crash a party or something?"

Alec laughed into his beer making foam come out of the glass. Max flinched at the foam going everywhere. Alec continued to laugh.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I was just remembering the time you said that," he stopped chuckling after he finished his sentence.

Max thought for a moment then flushed at the memory.

**(Flashback) **

"Did I crash a party or something?" Max said coming up on Alec and a girl making out in a corner of the Crash.

"Uh, hey Max I didn't know you were coming out tonight," he sounded like he had been caught red handed.

"Bet you wonder a lot of things you can do behind my back babe," Max said looking at the girl.

The girl backed away from Alec, "Look uh...we were just..."

"...you were just about to try and lay my man right?" Max finished the sentence for the girl. Behind the girl Alec was about to bus out laughing. He literally had his hand over his mouth bending over. He got control of himself and stood up strait and looked at Max.

Quickly, he went past the girl and grabbed Max in an embrace. "Look baby I'm sorry okay," he said backing her up to the dance floor leaving the girl in awe.

Once they were out of earshot of the girl Alec laughed into Max's hair, "Thank you."

"No problem...although it's really not my problem to get you away from all the chicks that hit on you," she said her breath tickling his neck.

They were trying to continue the charade Max had started. He was surprised that anyone hit on him anymore. Max always came up even before he welcomed her presence. Max pulled him closer letting her head rest on his chest. The smile faded from his face and he rested his chin on her head. He wrapped his arms around her letting his hands rest on her waist while hers rested on his upper back.

They closed their eyes and held one another. Max listened to the steady strong heartbeat coming from his chest. Alec smelled the scent of her hair and turned on his cheek. Slowly, they moved to the music that played. They were the only people on the dance floor at that moment in their minds. Max felt her skin heat up and her heartbeat start to race. Alec's distinctive smell filled her nostrils making her breathing heavier.

Alec opened his eyes sensing the change in her body. "Max?" he asked concerned.

Max looked up into Alec's eyes and said with a breathy tone, "Alec...I'm in heat."

His eyes widened. This was not good he thought. It was a bad idea for him to be anywhere near her during a heat cycle. At Manticore they put female X5's in lock down when they were in heat to keep the male X5's from 'getting a whiff'. "Okay, lets go," he ordered.

Max only half heard him as she looked him up and down. He was so damn sexy she thought. Without warning she shoved him against the wall and devoured him mouth.

At the moment Alec was getting _a whiff_ of Max. She had already lost her inhibitions he was starting to loose his. For a moment he was lost in the kiss. "Max, we need to leave," he said into her mouth.

They left the crash and went to her apartment. As soon as they walked into her building they started tearing each other's clothes off. When they got into the apartment Max was topless and in the process of her bra being taken off.

"Whoa!" Original Cindy yelled as Alec slammed Max against the wall. He pushed his hips against her so hard it made her run up the wall.

"Max! Alec!" Original Cindy yelled trying to pull them apart. She figured by the persistent behavior and desperation that Max was in heat. "Don't make Original Cindy put the smack down on you too!" she yelled trying to wedge herself between them. That only got her squashed. She looked around to see if she could find something to knock one of them out with. "Here we go," she said grabbing a skillet. She reared back and hit Alec in the head. He turned to see the skillet coming at him again. This time he went down.

"I told you to stop before I put the smack down on you," Original Cindy said.

**(Present)**

"That night was so embarrassing. I'm so sorry," Max said blushing. "I still can't believe she hand cuffed me to the bathtub and left me there all night."

"I couldn't believe she hit me with a skillet twice," Alec said rubbing the back of his head. He chuckled, "If it makes you feel better I spent the better part of the night in a cold shower with scented candles lit all over my apartment." He looked over at her and noticed she was embarrassed about it. "Max...there was nothing to be embarrassed about. We couldn't help it," he said trying to reassure her.

"I know, but...still it's something I wish I didn't go through. It can be a real damper on things...literally," she said.

"I still can't believe that was the only time you'd been around another X5 while you were in heat," he said.

"After we escaped Manticore I never saw any of them until two years ago. I guess that was a good thing huh?" she said.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Want to play a game," he asked nodding to the pool table.

"What's the point unless we go first at the same time?" she asked. Whenever they played pool who ever went first won. So they took turns going first so. After a while it got old.

"I'll play a game of hoops with you," she said with a gleam in her eye.

He inwardly groaned. He was convinced that she had basketball DNA. But, at least when they played basketball they got a workout in.

"Lets do it," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You gonna do it this time?" she asked dribbling the ball.

He was behind her trying to take the ball and make a shot, but she avoided his every attempt to take it. After she was through toying with him she made a lay up and sunk the ball. She caught the ball as it bounced off the backboard. S he twirled the ball on her finger as she turned and looked at Alec. He looked at her under hooded eyes with defeat.

"You owe me forty bucks buddy," she said laughing.

Here we go. "I don't have it."

She stopped twirling the ball and laid it on her hip. "Quit being such a sore looser and give me my damn forty bucks," she said.

"I don't have it," he repeated.

"Alec!" she said irritated.

He couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute when she started to get mad. "I swear I'll pay you later." She was upset at this point.

"Alec I'm not going into your pockets to get my fucking money now give it to me," she said as stepped in his three foot of space.

"Max I swear if I had the money I would give it to you. I'll pay you tomorrow okay," he said hoping it would calm her down.

"You better," she said quietly.

Then a raindrop hit her on the face…then another…another. She looked up in time to hear thunder.

"There's a storm coming," he said.

"Let's beat before it starts pouring," she said.

* * *

><p>"Alec move your ass!" she yelled trying to push past him into his apartment. She nearly toppled him over as she went past him.<p>

"Jeez Max it's just rain," he said catching his balance.

She gave him a go to hell look. "I can't help if Manticore put feline DNA in my cocktail," she said as she took her jacket off.

He shook his head as he took off his own jacket and hung it on the wall. He put his right hand in the inside pocket of his jacket, "Hey, look what I found." He pulled five twenties out and looked at them.

Her mouth gaped open as she saw the wad of cash. She quickly walked over to him and took the cash from his hand.

"Hey, I only owe you forty," he said as she took all of it.

She took forty from the pile and handed him the rest. "I should take it all for your little joke earlier," she said putting the forty in her pocket.

He laughed and put the rest of the money in his jacket. "So…what do you want to do?" he asked folding his hands over his chest.

She folded her arms her arms in front of her and tilted her head at him.

"What?" he asked wondering why she was staring at him like that? It usually wasn't good when she had that look.

Slowly, she moved into a fighting position.

"What you want to workout here?" he said spreading his hands out to indicate the size of the room. His apartment was small. All it had was two rooms. The living room with a kitchen and the bathroom was all there was.

"Surely you've had to fight in tighter situations," she said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded then quick as lighting he grabbed for her. She averted quickly by blocking his arms and moving to the right to kick him. He blocked the kick and went for an elbow in the face, but she ducked and punched him in the rib cage. He staggered backward but regained his stance quickly.

She came at him with a sweep-round house combination, which he blocked easily then swept her left leg from under her. She landed on her back with a thud. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. She flipped back to her feet and went after him.

They blocked each other's punches and kicks easily. One would attack the other would counter. After about thirty minutes of sparring Alec spoke, "Ready to stop."

"You getting tired?" she asked mocking him. He smiled and gave a punch combination that she blocked.

"I can go all night," he said cocky as usual.

Still standing in her fighting stance she tilted her head. "Alright, here's the deal. Who ever pins the other to the ground first wins…fair?"

He thought about it a moment. "Deal."

She lunged at him with a front kick. He guided the kick out of the way and jabbed at her. She blocked the jab leaving herself open for a front kick which made contact with her abdomen. She stumbled back startled he got a kick in.

"Lucky shot," she said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." With speed he went at her with a punch-kick combination. She was unable to block all and he got a grip on her wrist. Twisting her wrist she went to the ground on her stomach with her arms pinned behind her back.

"I win," he said victorious.

She struggled against his hold on her wrists, which was futile. "Who's the man?" he asked smiling.

"If you don't let me up I'll show you who the man is," she said agitated.

"Who's laying on the ground here?" he asked conversationally.

"Alec," she said warned.

"I'll let you up if you promise not to kick my ass," he said.

"No deal," she said as she struggled to get free.

He held her arms in place with ease. Her wiggling was starting to get to him. The way he was sitting on her didn't help his situation. If he wasn't careful she would feel something she shouldn't. "Stop wiggling," he said irritated.

"Let go of me," she said continuing to struggle. As she struggled her bottom rubbed against a certain part of his anatomy. He bit his tongue to keep from groaning. He knew she felt his hard-on when she stopped wiggling. He propped himself up on his knees so he wasn't sitting on her.

"I'm going to let you go now," he said.

He let her wrists go and started to get up when the lights went out.

"Brown out," he said. After living in Seattle for a year he got used to all the brown outs that happened. "Hang on a second I'll have us some light," he stood and headed for his candles.

She stood and looked out the window and noticed it was raining harder than when they came inside. _Great_ she thought. She knew she would end up having to stay the night. Brown out's usually lasted all night and with it raining so hard she didn't think it was a good idea to ride her bike.

The room slowly illuminated with candlelight. "Nice candles," she said for no apparent reason but to stop the silence.

He just looked at her and placed the candles in specific places through out the apartment. She decided to sit instead of standing and looking stupid.

He took a candle in the bathroom and came out. "You okay?" he asked leaning against the door.

"Yeah," she said. He looked so good standing like that with the candlelight on his body. _God Max where are these emotions coming from all the sudden?_ she thought. She needed to leave but didn't want to offend him. She knew if she just left in the middle of a brown out with it pouring down rain outside he would wonder why. She looked away from him placing her gaze somewhere else.

He pushed away from the doorframe and walked to his pad on the floor, "You can crash here if you want. You know how long these brown outs can last. And we can't let you get wet know can we?" He smiled as she gave him a go to hell look.

She thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Okay, you got something I can sleep in?" she asked putting her hands in her back pockets.

He pointed to his drawers and said, "Help yourself, most of my shirts swallow you anyway." She made her way over to his drawers and picked out her favorite shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'll be out in a sec," she said going into the bathroom. She closed the door and laid the shirt on the back of the toilet. She reached down and pulled her shirt out of her pants and through it on the floor. She picked the shirt up and put it on. She kicked her shoes off then discarded of her pants and put the boxers on. She picked up her close and shoes and opened the door.

He laughed as soon as he seen her.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself. She looked back to him and he started to laugh harder. "Shut up Alec I'm warning you," she said.

He stopped laughing and through his hands up in defense, "I was just thinking they look better on you."

"Yeah okay," she said putting her clothes on top of his dresser.

"They really do look better on you," he said.

"There three times bigger than me," she said loudly. Then a thought hit her. "Are you trying to say I'm gaining weight?" she asked curiously but playfully.

His eyes grew big and his hands went up in defense, "Absolutely not Max."

She couldn't help but laugh at his insecurity of the situation. "I'm just playing with you," she said throwing a pair of his socks at him.

The socks hit him square on the head.

"Ow," he faked pain as he held his head. "You wound me," he said in faked pain.

"You are such a baby," she said walking to him and sitting beside him.

"Who's fault is that?" he said gazing at her sideways. "You were the one who gave me a heart that cares."

"It was me wasn't it?" she said with cockiness. They laughed and then fell into silence. All that could be heard was the heavy rain falling outside and the thunder above. She yawned and put her hand to her mouth to cover it up.

"Tired?" he asked.

"I guess it's the rain," she said with a sleepy tone.

"Why don't you lie down get some…don't argue with me," he said putting a finger up as she was about to protest. "Come on," he said patting the pad he slept on.

She lay down next to him and got comfortable. He lay down beside her and covered her with a blanket. She was already asleep as he made himself comfortable beside her. "Goodnight Max," he said before he drifted off into his state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max stirred in her sleep as she heard the shower running. She sat up and pulled the blanket away and stood from the floor pad. She was on her way to the bathroom then stopped when she realized Alec was taking a shower. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and walked to his small fridge. She opened it to see his fridge and her fridge were a lot alike. There was hardly anything in it.

She heard the shower turn off and shut the door. The door to the bathroom opened and Alec walked through with only a towel around his waist.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asked toweling his hair.

"It's better than a cot," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled, "That's true, you wanna take a shower?"

"I appreciate the offer, but this girl is gonna go home and take a hot long bath," she said gathering her clothes from his dresser.

"Fine, I didn't want you to use my shower anyway," he said faking seriousness.

She slapped him upside the head as she went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she exited the bathroom fully clothed putting on her gloves. She saw Alec putting his shoes on and silently cursed that she missed him getting dressed.

"We'll see you tonight," she said heading to the door.

"What's tonight?" he said clueless.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I can't believe you forgot," she said seriously.

_Uh oh, what did I forget this time?_ His mind went to work trying to find out what was tonight. He had that look of panic on his face and she loved to see it. She started laughing and the look fell from his face and he stood and started toward her.

"Oh no, it was just a joke Alec," she said backing away to the door.

"You better be out that door by the time I get to you," he said with a smirk on his face.

She made a beeline for the door and jumped on her motorcycle. She looked back to see him leaning against his door with a smile on his face.

She grinned, "See you later." He saluted her and she revved her motor and drove off.

* * *

><p>Max walked into her apartment and called out for Original Cindy, "Cindy!"<p>

"Hey girl, where you been?" Original Cindy asked coming out of her room.

"I stayed at Alec's last night I didn't mean to worry you," Max said taking her gloves off.

Original Cindy raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night."

Max cut her eyes to her, "Me and Alec aren't like that."

"But it's headin' that way," Original Cindy said bluntly.

"No it's not," Max said shocked.

Original Cindy tilted her head and sighed, "Max you can't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you. He got those puppy dog eyes goin'."

"No he doesn't," Max said taking a pot out of the cabinet and filling it with water. She turned the stove on and placed it on the stove on high.

"You even do it!" Original Cindy blurted.

"Do you have anything else better to do than pick at my love life," Max asked irritated as she filled another pan up.

"Boo, there ain't nothin that would make me happier than to see you happy," Original Cindy said.

"I am happy," Max said stressed.

Original Cindy nodded, "If you happy I'm happy."

"I'm happy," Max rested her hands on the counter

"I'm happy then," Original Cindy said.

"Good, we're both happy," Max said cheerfully.

Silence swept the room as Max thought about what Original Cindy said. Did Alec look at her with puppy dog eyes when she wasn't looking? She knew she caught herself on numerous occasions staring at him. Luckily, she always looked away when he looked her direction.

"So we doin this dance contest tonight?" Original Cindy asked.

"Sure, I think we could use the money," Max said.

"You got the entrance money?" Original Cindy asked hopefully.

Max smiled and pulled out forty dollars. "Sure do," she said chuckling.

"Alec stupid enough to play you at basketball again?" Original Cindy asked in realization.

Max laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dammit Sketchy where the hell are you?" Original Cindy said bouncing on her feet.

Max smiled and stretched some more, "Chill out girl he'll be here."

"He better be here or Original Cindy is gonna half to open a can of woop ass on him," Original Cindy said watching Max stretch.

"Why are you stretchin? Ain't you naturally flexible and all that?"

"Yea, but it helps to stretch. I can go that extra mile," Max said bringing her right leg strait up in the air.

"I'm sure it's great for other uses too," Original Cindy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Max grinned.

Original Cindy laughed then saw Sketchy running toward them. "Where the hell you been boy?" she asked as he crashed in front of her out of breath. While laying on the floor he handed her the CD she requested. Original Cindy took the CD, "You alright?"

Sketchy nodded, "Yeah, I just…need to catch my breath."

Max shook her head and went to her and Original Cindy's table to get her bottled water. Drinking plenty of fluids would be good at this point. All the dancing she would be doing tonight would make her dehydrate if she didn't. Max was pretty confident she and Original Cindy would win the contest. The reward money was enough initiative. The prize money was one thousand dollars.

Max took a seat and propped her feet up. She watched Original Cindy and Sketchy in there 'conversation'. Sketchy was explaining why he was late to deliver her CD. The scene made her think of Alec. Ever since they had met she remembered on numerous occasions when they _argued_. Original Cindy used to and still calls in foreplay. The thought of Max and Alec as an item never crossed Max's mind until here recently. Alec had changed a lot in the past year and it was taking it's toll on Max's walls she had put up to protect herself from him. He was a weak spot for her. She wondered if he would show up for the contest. She hoped he did. It would give her some more confidence.

"Max," Original Cindy snapped her fingers in front of Max.

Max snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to her, "Yeah." She hadn't realized Original Cindy was trying to talk to her.

"You day dreamin'?" Original Cindy asked taking a seat.

"I was just thinking," Max said playing with her water.

"Thinkin bout' what?"

Max shrugged, "Nothing in particular." She knew Original Cindy knew she was thinking about Alec again. It was a subject she liked to bring up at the most inopportune moments.

"You gonna have to do somethin boo or you are gonna self-destruct," Original Cindy said.

Max sighed, "I don't want to say anything. I know it's been a year but…I don't want to scare him off or whatever. I like what we have right now it's good and I don't want to jeopardize that. I feel like I'm going to push him away if I say anything about a relationship."

Original Cindy leaned on her elbows on the table, "Listen to me Max. That boy is crazy about you. You don't see the way he looks at you. He's so intense. It almost turns me on the way he looks at you."

Max couldn't help but laugh. "Alec is the only guy who has ever come close to almost turning you strait isn't he?"

"Like I told you a long time ago. Manticore sure does know how to make them," Original Cindy said bluntly.

"He is a big turn on isn't he?" Max said smiling.

"The thought has crossed my mind Max," Original Cindy said.

"I'm so proud of him you know. He's come so far in the past year. If you had told me a year ago when we first met that he would be one of my closest friends a year from now I would have laughed in your face. It's like he's done a one eighty. I don't know when it happened, but I'm glad it did," Max spoke staring off into space.

"Speakin' of Alec, what time is he supposed to show?" Original Cindy asked.

Max shrugged, "I don't know if he's even coming. This morning I kind of reminded him and he acted like he was supposed to remember something."

"Don't worry, he be here," Original Cindy said.

* * *

><p>Alec rushed through his apartment trying to remember if he was forgetting anything. He wanted to surprise Max at her and Cindy's dance competition. Earlier that morning he acted like he didn't have anywhere to be that night. He only hoped Max didn't take it to heart. The look on her face told him she knew he was kidding though…he hoped. If there was one thing he learned about Max was never to piss her off. Back when they first met he liked to see her mad. It was a turn on to him. Her face would flush and he detected a slight rise of her pheromones. Now, he didn't like to see her mad. There was just something about it. If she was mad at someone else yes he was enjoyed himself immensely.<p>

He shook himself from his thoughts, "Okay, Alec do you have everything?" Checked and ready to go he went out the door. Outside, he straddled his bike and peddled onto the streets. His bike had become his diet so do speak. He either walked or road his bike everywhere. He kept himself in shape that way. He sold his Cadillac for some cash and that got him his new apartment.

Before long he was outside Crash. By now it was nightfall and the place was beginning to fill up. The crowds didn't keep him from getting inside though. He locked his bike away and went around the back to get in. He entered the back of Crash and looked for Max. She was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He walked in further and spotted her and Original Cindy watching a group.

Max watched the two girls. They were good she thought. They were putting a lot of martial arts into there program, but Max could fix that. Even though Cindy didn't know any martial arts Max knew that if she broke down into a routine Cindy would let her do her thing. As Max watched the pair the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to the right and saw Alec staring at her. She smiled and made her way toward him.

He smiled as she walked toward him. She came to a stop in front of him and said, "I knew you were just playing around with me this morning."

He smiled that capturing smile, "I couldn't resist. The chance to watch you squirm doesn't come around often."

Max affectionately punched him in the shoulder then turned around at the commotion behind her. The pair had finished dancing and the crowd was cheering them.

Alec stepped forward and leaned forward to her ear. "Don't worry about it," Alec whispered.

Max inwardly shivered as his hot breath ran across her ear. Without realizing it she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold," he asked.

She quickly put her arms back at her side, "No, just nervous I guess."

"Were they the first group?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, me and Cindy are last. That's good I work better under pressure," she said clapping her hands together.

"We were designed that way," he said off handedly. Once in a while they would both make references to Manticore. It was something they couldn't run or hide from. They didn't see any point in not mentioning the subject.

"So any last minute tips grasshopper?" she asked.

"Enjoy yourself," he said confidently.

She nodded, "I'll see you later okay."

He nodded with a smile and she walked away. As she walked away he noticed what she was wearing. _Oh God she's wearing my favorite pants._

She was wearing a pair of black suede pants and black tank top with her hair down. He liked it when she wore her hair down not up she looked more natural that way. As he watched Max his direct line of site was blocked by Original Cindy who grinned at him with a knowing grin. Alec grinned back and turned his gaze away to find a table to sit at.

Original Cindy turned and faced Max. "I see your boy is here."

"Yep," Max said not catching the _your_ _boy_ phrase.

Original Cindy just shook her head and leaned back against the wall.

The night went by with dance couples after dance couples. Then it was down to Max and Original Cindy. Max looked around the bar and spotted Alec and Sketchy standing by the dance floor.

"This is gonna be good man. When these two dance all the guys in the place get rowed up even for Original Cindy," Sketchy said.

Alec glanced at Sketchy and said, "How rowdy?"

Max and Original Cindy took the dance floor and Max glanced to Alec. The look was determined. That made shivers go up her spine. He had that effect on her and both loved and hated it.

The music started the intro and they got into there starting positions. They waited for the intro to finish then started there routine. The song had a fast beat to it making them constantly make a move. Every one around them began to do there own moves to the song as Max and Original Cindy broke it down.

Alec watched as they _rowed_ everyone up around the bar. Men were whistling even woman were. He couldn't blame them as he watched.

"You see what I'm talking about man. This happens every time. You know there was this one time Max got up on the dance floor by herself and she was getting down like she is now, but she was defiantly attracting some attention," Sketchy explained.

Alec smiled, "Yeah, there's no denying that." Alec was able to concentrate on Max and catch Sketchy's words. Max could get a mans attention just walking by him. As Max done a difficult dance move Alec called out to her and started to clap.

Max and Original Cindy finished their routine and turned to each other giving their _girlfriend_ hand shake. Max turned and ran into Sketchy. "Hey I don't remember there being a wall here," Max said gently elbowing Sketchy in the ribcage.

"You guys were great Max," Sketchy said giving Max a high five.

"Thanks," Max said.

"Original Cindy baby…" Sketchy walked off leaving Max to face Alec.

"That was impressive Max. I didn't know you could dance," Alec said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, we were designed to do a lot of things," Max said with a mischievous grin.

Alec laughed, "I think you guy got it." He pointed to a hysterical Original Cindy as she took the prize money and ran toward Max.

"Max! We did it girl we beat this bitch," Original Cindy yelled.

Max smiled.

Original Cindy counted the money and halved it. "I think part of this is yours," she said handing Max half.

"Thanks," Max said as she put the money in her pocket.

"I don't' know about yall but Original Cindy is gonna celebrate," Original Cindy said walking to the bar.

"Here here," Sketchy said following her to the bar.

Max turned to Alec and hugged him. Alec returned the hug closing his eyes in the process.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he said.

She pulled away from him and asked, "Wanna drink?"

"Absolutely," he said. "I'll even by the first batch."

"You still owe me," she said as they walked to Original Cindy and Sketchy.

"I do not," he argued.

The rest of the evening became very interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

God she's beautiful…and it's not just her beautiful face and body it's her beautiful mind and soul. I don't know if there's a God, but I silently thank him everyday for knowing her. Our _relationship_ has changed so much in the past year it's amazing. I look back when we first met and back to now and there completely different instances. But, if there's one thing that's consistent it's her fire that I love about her. That was the first thing I noticed about her…

**(Flashback)**

When he'd walked into her cell he expected a worn and beat up girl. What was he supposed to expect? She'd been living on the outside for over ten years. There was no telling what it'd done to her. But when he did step inside she was nothing like he expected.

She was amazing, but he wrote it off as the genetics. They were made that way you know.

"Well, let's get this over with, huh?" he removed his shirt and threw it to the bunk and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked curious. The look on her face was something that looked like it was mixed with fear, concern and…desire.

"We've been paired off, I'm your breeding partner," he explained. "My what?" she asked confused. At this point she had a look of disgust. He was quit sure it wasn't him just the situation, at least he hoped so.

He shrugged, "We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant." He acted as if it was something he did everyday. What he couldn't figure was why she was freaking out. Then he remembered she'd been away from Manticore most of her life. There was no telling how they do things when it came to sex.

"That's sick!" she yelled in anger.

Her flat refusal of him sparked something inside him. She had a fire about her that was different from all the other woman he'd had encounters with. "It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes." He went to undo his pants when she spoke, "Get out of my cell." The deadly tone in her voice was enough to make him look at her under hooded eyes. "We've got our orders," he argued.

Without warning she kicked him in the stomach slamming him against the door. He gained his stance and looked at her surprised, "What the hell was that?"

Max barely shrugged her shoulders, "The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have."

If he didn't know better he could've sworn they were having foreplay right then. Normally, if a woman flat out refused to copulate with him it didn't really effect him, but…they way she was made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and something else too. But, he didn't want to look foolish in front of her so he made something up. "You know, this isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something," he said convincingly.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just as long as we understand each other," she spoke calmly.

**(Present)**

He'd always wondered if she read his mind. It'd kind of messed with his head when he thought up the whole excuse 'she'd been living out in the world he might catch something theory' then she turned around and said basically the same thing. The thought of her being a first generation X7 crossed his mind but she was too old and she escaped in 09 so.

He looked back toward her as she and Original Cindy played a game of pool. Now he wondered what she would do if he walked up to her and said those exact same words. Probably kick my ass from here to Sunday.

"Hey, what are you so deep in thought about?" Max asked walking up to him.

Alec looked past her to see Original Cindy coming towards them.

"You guys through already?" he asked.

Original Cindy plopped herself in a seat and huffed, "When you playin' Max it don't make a damn how slow you play. It gonna end quick. I hope X5's ain't that quick on other 'activities'." Alec grinned and Max laughed lightly. "Sit down Max you makin' me nervous," Original Cindy ordered.

Max looked around for a chair but couldn't find one.

"Here Max you can have…" Alec didn't get all the words out of his mouth when Max sat down on his lap.

There was no doubt this surprised him. "Or you could sit in my lap," she said as strait as possible. It wasn't everyday Max just sat in his lap willingly.

She felt frisky for some reason. She knew she wasn't going in heat or she'd be doing more than sitting in his lap. During her and Original Cindy's dance routine she'd caught him staring at her in a not so friendly way. More like a predator stalking its prey and it excited her. She found herself wanting to tease him for teasing her even he probably didn't realize it.

I can't do this. After he'd watched her dance he was hyped. She moved in his lap trying to situate herself and he clinched his jaw to keep from groaning out loud. If she didn't stop moving she was going to feel his soldier stand to attention.

"So where's you date you had last night?" Max asked Original Cindy with a mischievous grin.

Original Cindy grinned back and stirred her beer, "She supposed to come by again tonight for round two. Want to come by?" Max knew she was messing with Alec when she said that. Of course Alec took the bait.

"Really," he peered over Max's shoulder and looked at Original Cindy hopefully.

Max reached down and pinched him on the thigh making him jump, "Ow!" he spat.

"You helpless baby boo," Original Cindy shook her head. "Oh, Max I hate to ask you not to come home again, but…she is so good boo."

Max laughed, "Sure, I'll stay away from the place for the night." She turned on Alec's lap and asked, "Mind if I stay at your place again?"

Just nod your head Alec.

"What's the matter am I took big for you?" she said jokingly wiggling on his lap.

He strained a smile, "Wouldn't hurt you to gain a few pounds."

"Ooh, there my girl I'll see yall later," Original Cindy quickly got up and went to meet up with her date.

Max started to giggle and Alec grimaced. Quickly, he grabbed her by the hips and stilled her, "Stop moving."

Her breath caught in her throat when he grabbed and stilled her hips. She could feel his strength in his hands as he kept a firm grip on her. His hands on her sent shivers up and down her spine and made her stomach cut flips. Suddenly, she stood from his grasp and sat in Original Cindy's vacant chair.

He was both thankful and upset that she'd gotten up. That's when he heard a particular song he liked. The reminded him of Max and the way he felt about her. He'd always wanted to dance with her during it. He looked at her and thought it was now or never. He stood from his chair and extended his hand out to her, "Wanna dance?'

She looked at his hand then his face and smiled. This was one of the few occasions she really had an excuse to cuddle with him. "Yeah, I would," she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He brought her into a close embrace and let her lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on top of her head. The words started and he slowly closed his eyes and listened…

_Is it my turn to wish you were lying here…  
>I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping…<br>Is it my turn to fictionalize my world, or even imagine your emotions to tell myself anything..._

_Is it my turn to hold by your hands…  
>Tell you I love you and you not hear me...<br>Is it my turn to totally understand, to watch you walk out of my life and not do a damn thing..._

As he listened at how the words were so familiar. At night when he laid down to sleep he wished she were lying beside him. When he fell asleep he dreamed of her, and he always wondered what she really felt about him. He wanted to understand what they had so bad it hurt. She snuggled closer bringing him out of his thoughts and back to her for a moment.

_If I have to give away...  
>The feeling that I feel…<br>If I have to sacrifice...  
>Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby…<em>

_If I have to take apart...  
>All that I am...<br>Is there anything that I would not do…_

_Cause inside I'd die without you...  
>Yeah baby…I'd die without…<em>

Every time he heard this song he almost got the gumption up to confess his feelings to her. She meant everything to him. He would die for her if it would save her life or keep her from harm. His heart and soul were hers and he couldn't remember how she ever got them. If he ever lost her it would kill him. She was the center of his world.

_Oh, I apologize for all the things I've done…  
>But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning...<br>Is it my turn to be the one to cry…  
>Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around...<br>So take every little piece of my heart...  
>So take every little piece of my soul...<br>So take every little piece of my mind...  
>Cause if you're gone... inside...<em>

_I'd die without you..._

So many times he wanted to pull her to the side and let it all out. Tell her he was sorry for everything he'd ever done to her and everyone. He would sacrifice everything if he could have one moment of truth with her. She once told him she would never forgive him about keeping her and Logan apart. It still bothered his conscience to this day. Since that day they hadn't brought it up, even during a heated argument they used to have six months ago. He wanted her forgiveness if nothing else.

_If I have to give away...  
>The feeling that I feel…<br>If I have to sacrifice...  
>Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby…<br>If I have to take apart...  
>All that I am...<em>

_Is there anything that I would not do, cause inside I'd die without you...  
>Cause inside I'd die without you…<em>

The song ended and he pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

His eyes unsettled her, but in a good way. Lately, she thought she saw something new in them but couldn't place what. "Everything okay?" she asked softly. He looked so scared yet happy at the same time. This scared her because the only time he got that look was when he wanted to talk. Oh God, he's noticed my behavior…I went to far a minute ago.

He smiled, "Yeah, everything's great I just…I want to talk to you about something," he said entwining his left hand in her right hand.

"Okay," she said uncertain of his behavior.

He looked around and chewed at his bottom lip, which meant he was nervous about something. That was the only time he did that. "Not here though, somewhere more private," he said.

She nodded, "Let me grab my coat."

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Max said as they rode up to his apartment.<p>

Alec dismounted the bike and went to unlock his door as Max put her bike away. He opened the door went on inside with Max behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it up. She watched him carefully to try and gauge what was up. It didn't necessarily have to be anything wrong.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked eyeing him.

He turned but didn't smile like he usual did when she asked him that. Now she was worried.

"How long have we known each other Max?" he asked.

"A little over a year why?" she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Did you ever think we'd be where we are know?" he stepped closer to her.

She gave a slight chuckle, "Hell no I…" she was cut off by him taking her hands and giving her a serious look. "…no Max I'm serious," he said softly. His eyes were so honest. That's what she'd been seeing in him. The change. He looked into her eyes and could tell she got the message that he really wanted to have a one on one talk about something.

"What are you getting at Alec? We've never danced around any subject so don't start now," she said never taking her eyes from his.

He brought her hands to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, "You've taught me so much Max. So much more than Manticore could've ever taught me about real life. You taught me to feel to care to do something with my life," he spoke and looked so sincere she could've cried.

"Something else you taught me was to be honest…with myself most of all," he looked into her eyes and almost backed off, but told himself to drive on.

"Tell me what's wrong Alec," she reached up and caressed the side of his face gently. She couldn't tell what was the matter. His behavior was so strange he'd never acted this way before. All she knew was whatever it was it was very new to him.

He placed his hand over hers and rubbed it on his face, "That's just it Max nothings wrong. For once I think everything is perfect." He wanted to burst out laughing. He was so happy he wanted to grab her and hold her forever, but contained himself, because the look on her face was still one of confusion.

"Then why do you look so confused and out of place," she asked carefully.

He couldn't contain himself anymore, "Because I've never felt this way before!"

_Could he mean…_

He filled the space between them and leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Max stilled. _Did he just tell me he loved me? Did I here that right? Oh my God he said he loved me!_ Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," he repeated more for him than her.

Tears stung her eyes as what he said sank in. She pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes, "Alec I…" he cut her off by placing his finger to her lips, "Shh, you don't have to say it if you don't want to Max. You tell me when you do okay." He took his finger away and caressed her lips gently.

"I do love you Alec," she said softly.

Even though he thought she loved him in return he didn't expect her to say it there and then.

"I love you Alec," she repeated because of the shocked look on his face. She slowly leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. He didn't back off or hesitate in the least, but let her lead. When he didn't back away she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue past her lips to touch hers. Both moaned at the heated contact.

For so long they had craved such contact. They were just both to stupid to see one another until they couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer.

She ran her hands down his back to the him of his pants and started to pull his shirt out when he stopped her.

"We don't have to do anything now Max," he said breathlessly.

Even as he protested she could see the need in his eyes. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"I want to Alec, but if you don't want too," she said caressing his lips with her.

Alec swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, "I've never wanted you more."

"Then take me," she whispered against his lips.

That was all it took. Both started to remove there clothing as they both headed to the bed pad on the floor.

"Come here," he breathed into her ear as he gently pushed her to the floor lying on top of her. He moved in between her legs and propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. She was so beautiful he thought. Never had anyone caught his eye like Max did.

"You are so perfect," he said.

She leaned up and licked and nipped at his chin seductively. "You're not so bad yourself."

Alec groaned and leaned into her letting her feel his erection. She gasped and leaned back giving him access to her throat. He leaned forward and latched onto her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair trying to keep him in place.

He felt how wet she was when she moved against his erection and moaned. He couldn't believe she was already wet and ready for him. It didn't matter, even though she was ready he still wanted to pleasure her before it was over. He moved down her neck to her breast and took her right peak into his mouth greedily.

"Oh Alec," she breathed as he increased the pressure slowly.

His left hand moved down her body to the apex of her legs and delved in between them. He slid his finger through her wetness causing her to buck into him. Slowly, he ran his finger over clit stimulating her. As he sucked on her breast and massaged her clit her moans were getting louder and louder till she yelled his name in ecstasy.

"Alec!" she screamed bucking into his hand as he increased pressure.

"That's it Max come on," he said against her mouth as she shivered in his arms. He lead her down from her high, but didn't let her rest long as he traveled down her body.

"Alec, I can't…" she trailed off when she felt his tongue slide over her clit. "Unnhh!"

He grabbed her hips and proceeded to eat her like she was the best fruit in the world. She tasted so good he didn't know if he could stop himself from doing this whenever he seen her anymore. Even her smell was intoxicating, and it was defiantly stronger when she was aroused. He could feel the beginnings of her second orgasm as she began to shake and quiver. He applied more pressure on her clit and it took her over the edge. Loudly, she expressed how much she liked it.

He moved up her body and rested himself on his elbows and looked down at her brushing her hair from her face.

She smiled, "That, was amazing."

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you liked it," he said.

She smiled mischievously, "Now it's my turn." She sat up and pushed him till he was on his back.

He knew what she wanted to do. He'd been dreaming about her doing this to her for months now. Most women wouldn't do it because of his size. He was a well-endowed man. He could honestly say most women were a little scared to have sex with him. Most times he had to hold himself back to keep from hurting them.

Max looked down his body to his erection and let her eyes grow slightly big. She'd had many large men, but none had ever been really good lovers. It was always wam-bam-thank-you-ma'am or two pump chump. They had the equipment they just didn't know how to use it.

She put her thoughts aside and took him into her hand. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly started to stroke him. Above her he breathed shallow breaths as her hand aroused him more.

"Max…please," he whispered with his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

She took pity on him and took him into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she took him completely in. It surprised him she could. He'd never met a woman who could do it. He felt her throat contract around him and almost lost it then.

"Max…oh yeah," he breathed as he ran his hands through her hair.

She quickened her pace taking him in and out in and out. Alec had to strain himself to keep from shoving her head down on him.

She continued the same pace for minutes when Alec felt a heat rising inside him.

"Max…I'm about too cum…Max," he tried to warn her but she only increased her pace if she could anymore. Alec lost control and moaned loudly as he shot into her mouth. "Oh my God," he moaned as his body shook with tremors.

That was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. She was amazing there was no doubt in that. He looked down in time to see her swallow his cum. Instantly, he was hard again and Max noticed immediately. She smiled and moved up his body to straddle him.

"It doesn't take you long to get ready again does it?" she asked mischievously.

He smiled and grabbed her by the hips, "Not when you see something like that."

"Well then I'll just have too…" she was cut off when he lowered her on his erection. Max closed her eyes and moaned as he filled her.

She felt him hit her cervix and pulled back slightly. Alec felt her move away. He'd felt himself hit her cervix.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, "It doesn't hurt me. I…kind of like it when…" she couldn't seem to finish her sentence as another shiver went through her body. He was still moving inside her and he knew exactly what she was going to say. She liked it when her cervix was hit. That must be her g-spot then. The average woman was hurt when her cervix was hit during sex and they were sore for days afterward, but Max didn't appear to be. Just to make sure he hadn't misunderstood her he pulled her down quickly hitting her cervix again. She moaned loudly and pushed further down on him.

"You like that huh?" he smiled as he found what she liked.

She blushed and pushed down on him hard making him hit her again. It was something that brought pleasure to both of them. He guided her hips as they started a steady pace. Their bodies became covered in a sheen of sweat and their breathing had increased rapidly. Their moans were loud.

Alec felt himself about to tip over but Max wasn't quite there yet. He reached between their bodies and fondled her clit. She yelped in pleasure as tremors raked her body.

"Oh Max," he moaned.

"Alec!" she screamed as he orgasm hit. "Max!" he yelled in his own orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him in a heap. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She laid her right cheek on his chest and heard his rapidly beating heartbeat. It was much faster than a normal persons but that was to be expected. They weren't normal people. They caressed on each other and fell asleep in one another's arms.

_I finally have him…  
>I finally have her…<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Max lazily opened her eyes as she woke from a deep sleep and stretched. When she didn't feel Alec lying next to her she sat up and looked around but didn't see him. Where did he go? Her train of thought was cut off when the front door opened to reveal Alec.

He smiled at her as soon as he came through the door. "Morning," he said sitting the bag he was carrying down.

She stood with the blanket wrapped around her and made her way to him. "Morning, where did you go and get?" she asked suspiciously eyeing the bag and him.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" he asked with a cocky grin.

She smiled, "No, because you're going to tell me anyway."

He laughed, "You know you get your way too much. That's one reason I think Logan was bad for you." Six months ago if he'd said something like that it would've gotten him thrown against the wall in a not so friendly way with a knee to the groin, but now that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't always get my way. If I did you would've been lying next to me when I woke up to give me a kiss," she said suggestively looking at his lips.

"You are already spoiled," he said leaning forward and kissing her. The kiss was tender and sweet. They didn't feel the need to rush things now that they have their true feelings out in the open.

"Hmm…" he uttered against her lips.

"What?" she said immediately thinking it was her breath that he found distasteful.

He lightly laughed, "I just can't believe this…us. I never thought I'd be able to kiss you first thing in the morning…or make love to you." By the time he finished speaking he was whispering.

"It is nice isn't it," she asked quietly.

"Yeah it is," he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and just stood there. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. She snuggled against him trying to get his warmth. She loved the way he smelled. It wasn't to strong, but strong enough to snag her attention when he was in the room.

"How hard will it be to get you to stay here with me the rest of the day?" he asked looking down at her.

She groaned and looked up into his face, "I would but I got to go by Logan's."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll see you at Crash tonight then."

She smiled, "Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

They leaned into one another and kissed again. This time the kiss grew beyond just tender as she deepened the it. She wanted him to know that it was him she wanted now not Logan. He may not have said or shown any kind of emotion about it, but she didn't want the fact that she was going to see Logan to upset him.

"Hmm, you have to go," he said pulling away from the kiss with a smirk.

She sighed and turned to gather her clothes. "Where is my bra?" she asked looking around.

He looked around but didn't see it. Jeez where the hell did I throw it? She'll kill me if we don't find it that was an expensive bra.

"Aha!" she said finding it under the many sheets on the floor. "You better be glad this wasn't damaged buddy," she said going into the bathroom with the rest of her clothes. "Do you mind if I use your shower right quick?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her as to say _that's a stupid question_.

She shrugged her shoulders in defense, "Just asking."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour later Max came out of the bathroom fully dressed and toweling her hair. "I didn't mean to use all the hot water I…" she trailed off when she looked up to see him meditating in the middle of the room. He was completely still and quiet. You couldn't hear his breath he was so quiet. He hadn't opened his eyes to acknowledge her presence yet and it annoyed her just a little bit. He was right, she was already spoiled rotten.

"Alec…" she spoke lowly almost afraid to catch his attention. He looked like if you touched him he would spring loose like a tight spring. For some odd reason she could feel the tension rising in her body. A small smile crept on to her lips and she slowly made her way to kneel in front of him. She rested her hands on her knees and tilted her head and actually looked at his handsome features. His features were strong and smooth…immaculate. When she looked at him she no longer saw a resemblance to Ben…she saw Alec through and through.

She leaned forward to where their lips were almost touching.

"Have a nice shower?" he said quietly.

She gasped then smiled, "Yeah, but I have to admit it would've been better if you'd been with me."

He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, "You would be late then."

They stared at one another for a moment when he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. They let there lips linger for a long moment just feeling each other.

"I don't want to go, " she whispered.

"Then don't, " he replied seriously.

She groaned against his lips, "But I have too."

"I know, " he said huskily.

"Don't do that, " she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do what?" he breathed kissing her lightly on the lips.

She deepened the kiss and he pulled her into his lap bringing her closer.

She broke the kiss, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"I know, " he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss then helped her stand up. "I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah, " she turned and grabbed her backpack off the floor as he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"Sorry about the hot water, " she said.

He turned and grinned at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm not taking a hot shower anyway."

She rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I can't believe how my life has changed in the last twenty-four hours. Me and Alec…it's like a dream come true. I've wanted this for so long now I don't know how to act or whatever. I'm already getting scared that I'm getting to attached. While I was in the shower I actually ached because he wasn't with me. I hope it's not this bad all the time. Right now I feel incomplete like something's missing. I know what's missing…Alec. I can't wait to tell Cindy everything. She is going to go bezerck.<p>

Max opened the front door the apartment and saw Original Cindy sitting on the couch. "Hey, " she said stepping inside shutting the door. "How did things go with your date last night, " she asked wiggling her hips.

Original Cindy closed her eyes for a brief moment, "Sweet baby let me tell you that girl has got a tongue that would make that guy from kiss look like an amateur."

Max laughed and sat her things by the counter.

"How did things go with you last night?" Original Cindy asked glancing at Max.

Max leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. She was grinning from ear to ear and Original Cindy knew what that meant.

Original Cindy gaped, "Oh my God…did you and Alec…"

If it was possible Max smiled wider and nodded, "Yeah."

Original Cindy jumped off the couch and ran over to hug Max. "Oh boo I know you been wantin this for so long I'm so happy for you."

Max hugged her back. Original Cindy pulled back, "You got to let Original Cindy in on all the details no matter what he told you to keep secret."

Max laughed and went to sit on the couch with Original Cindy right behind her. They made themselves comfortable for a long conversation.

"I don't know how to start. After you left Crash last night a song came on you know the old one by PMW Dawn 'I'd Die Without You', " Max started.

Original Cindy nodded.

"Well, Alec asked me if I wanted to dance and we did and…during the song…I don't know something…clicked. It was the strangest thing in the world. It felt right to be in his arms and safe. It scared me it felt so right."

Original Cindy smiled.

"After the song was over he said he wanted to talk to me about something, but somewhere more private, " Max said explaining.

"So you went to his place?" Original Cindy clarified before Max could continue.

Max nodded, "We ended up at his place and…he asked me how long we knew each other. At first I didn't know what to think so I just played it off in a joking way and he rushed up to me and took my hands and said he was serious. That's when he caught my attention. The intensity in his eyes was…powerful. Listen to me I sound like I'm on my first date."

They laughed and then fell into silence.

"He told me he loved me, " Max said softly.

Original Cindy was in shock. Alec actually told her he loved her…huh? I would've never guessed it. "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

Max smiled softly, "I told him I loved him."

Original Cindy shook her head and clasped her hands together, "Max I am so happy for you…but there's one thing I gotta know?"

"What?" Max asked curious.

"What's he like in bed?" Original Cindy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Max busted out laughing and stood from the couch, "I'd love to sit and tell, but I gotta go by Logan's. I noticed on my pager this morning he paged me last night."

"And you was to busy getting it on with Alec to notice, " Original Cindy stated.

"I need to get a louder beeper, " Max said grinning.

Original Cindy tilted her head to the side and gave Max a 'you should no better girl' look. She stood from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. "I'm goin to lay down for a little while aight."

Max nodded, "Okay, I'm just going to get a few things packed and head to Logan's."

"Stayin at hot boys tonight?" Original Cindy asked seductively.

"Maybe, " Max grinned.

The only sound heard was Original Cindy snorting and closing her bedroom door leaving Max chuckling in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Logan," Max called as she walked into his apartment. She should feel terrible about doing it. It always pissed Asha off to come in like she used to when she and Logan were together. She never knocked just waltzed on it like any X5 should.

"What's up?" he said coming out of the bedroom in his wheelchair.

"Just wanted to stop by and see if you had anything for me to do. Some leg work or something," she shrugged.

He wheeled himself into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Nothing as of late. Your friend White seems to have disappeared from Seattle for a while. Haven't heard hide nor hair from him in months."

She followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "It's been a year I'm sure there are transgenics all over the country by now like tribes."

"And White is only one man," he said.

"That's right he's only one man against numbers of transgenics. If you ask me he's just wasting his time," she said getting an apple out of the fruit basket.

"Is that all you came by for?" he asked pouring himself some orange juice.

She took a bite out of the apple and said, "You know me better than that."

He nodded his head sadly.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the counter. She could tell where things were going and she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "I gotta beat, page me if you need me or whatever okay."

"Sure," he smiled.

She smiled back and headed out of the apartment.

"Why do you beat yourself up every time you see her Logan?" Asha asked coming out from behind the glass wall.

He gave her an exasperated look, "Beat myself over what?"

"About not being with her because you thought she was dead and moved on," she said kind of irritated.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You know how I feel Asha."

She stepped into the kitchen, "Yes Logan I do know how you feel about her you love her and I've got no problem with that. I don't expect you to just stop loving her I'm human. What I would like is for you to quit wallowing in the grief process about not being with her and being with me."

He wheeled in front of her and took her hands, "I love you Asha Barlow and I'm with you not Max. But, like you said I still do love Max…just not like I used to." He gave her hands a squeeze and kissed them. She leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What do you think?" Joshua asked backing away from his latest painting to let Alec see it.

Alec actually had started to see the art in Joshua's paintings and it kind of scared him. He didn't know if he was goin psycho or what.

Alec looked at Joshua #212 and nodded, "Looks good."

Joshua smiled, "Max and Alec."

Alec looked at him and pointed to the painting, "That's me and Max?"

Joshua nodded and walked closer to the painting, "Max and Alec…together…happy."

Alec looked back at the painting and smiled. Joshua knew about them long before they did. It didn't surprise Alec, Joshua wasn't stupid he learned that a long time ago. Joshua seen things in people that the average person didn't see. To have been stuck in a basement at Manticore Joshua was very insightful.

"Alec like?" Joshua asked Alec hopefully.

Alec smiled and patted Joshua on the back, "Thanks Joshua, Max will love it."

Joshua smiled bigger.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Original Cindy called as she opened the front door.

"In here," Alec and Joshua yelled in unison.

Original Cindy walked into the living room. "Hey boo's what yall doin?" she asked looking at Joshua's latest painting. "Ooh! Joshua that looks good what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Max and Alec," Joshua smiled.

Original Cindy raised an eyebrow and looked at Alec who just grinned from ear to ear. "Max and Alec huh? What's it resemble?"

Joshua laughed, "Happiness."

Original Cindy smiled, "Speakin of happiness where is Max still at Logan's?"

Alec shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." He turned and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Original Cindy followed him and leaned against the archway into Joshua's kitchen and looked at him. Alec noticed her stance and knew what was coming. She only stood like that when she was about to give a lecture about something.

"So…you can Max got somethin goin on now?" she said more than asked.

"I hope so," Alec said seriously. He knew it would be the only Original Cindy would see he was serious about Max and she wasn't just some notch on his belt.

Original Cindy stepped closer and put her finger to his chest. He couldn't help but smile as she did it. "You hurt my girl in anyway I don't care if you just look at her wrong I will kick your transgenic ass seven ways from Sunday you got me."

"I gotcha," Alec said grabbing her wrist and turning her back to him wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her. She struggled against him but not because she didn't like being hugged because she was afraid he would start to tickle her again.

"Boy you better let Original Cindy go!" she laughed.

"So how long has this been going on?" Max asked grinning in the archway.

Alec let Original Cindy go with a big grin on his face. He shrugged, "Oh I don't what would you say Cindy about…five minutes maybe?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Maybe like never. You hot but you not my sauce honey."

"I will turn you strait at some point," he said pointing to her while taking a drink of his root beer.

"Hmm mmm," Original Cindy said walking away leaving Max and Alec alone.

Max walked over to Alec putting her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her setting his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back gently rocking her back and forth.

"How's Logan?" he asked conversationally.

She sighed against his shoulder, "He's good, as usual."

They stood in silence for a long moment just holding each other.

"Have I told you I love you today?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

A gentle smile crossed his lips, "No, you haven't."

Her face fell serious, "I love you Alec."

"I love you Max," he said equally serious.

She leaned up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed him letting him know she was there to stay. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It wasn't out of control passion it was a letting you know kiss. They pulled apart and headed into the living room with Joshua and Original Cindy.

**THE END**


End file.
